


The Great Pumpkin

by Girlin43



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlin43/pseuds/Girlin43
Summary: Mulder asks Scully's opinion of The Great Pumpkin.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Great Pumpkin

“Scully, what do you think of The Great Pumpkin?”

Mulder and Scully had just finished a day at the office, and where walking towards their separate cars in the FBI parking garage. 

Scully was already reaching for the handle of her car when she turned around to face her partner. It took her a moment to process the question, and to decide if she was going to play along with wherever this conversation was headed. She let go of the handle and looked up.

“I think we all wanted a puppy and call him Snoopy.” She finally offered.

“No, I am not asking on a pop-culture meta level.” Mulder looked down at his partner, trying to keep a stern face while he continued: “I am asking you what you think of the ancient Halloween folk legend of The Great Pumpkin.”

“Mulder” She stretched his name slightly and inhaled to make a point. Shifting her weight, she finally looked him straight in the eye: “There is no such thing. It was just an adorable cartoon, nothing else.”

“Scully, everything that manifests itself in pop-culture has its origin in folk traditions and is based on a true core. Just think of Dracula. Vlad the Impaler really lived. Now, maybe Nosferatu never did, but his character was still based on a true story.” As Scully began raising an eyebrow, while still looking straight at the man in front of her, Mulder stopped his short ramble.

“Well, of course you would strongly identify with the kid that believes in the great pumpkin, when everyone else tells him it is just a hoax.” She slowly shook her head, a slight smile starting to play on her lips.

Mulder managed to keep his face stern as he responded: “If we are talking about the Peanuts version of The Great Pumpkin, the other kids ask poor Linus to believe in Santa Clause instead. Which I think you know is not very solid advice either.”

“Mulder, is there actually a point to this conversation?”

“I guess my point is that Halloween is coming up. And things go bump in the night. And I think that maybe you would want to check out a pumpkin patch with me. You know, a stake out. To proof that you can get lucky on October 31st. “

His response finally earned him a full smile. 

“If you are bringing root beer, I am coming.”

With that, Scully finally turned around and opened the car, slowly slipping into it. As she drove off into the evening, Mulder was left standing in the empty parking garage, finally allowing himself to smile as well. He had just secured himself a date for Halloween. Root beer and pumpkin patches. Things where looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while happily working away at my home office. Super short, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless.


End file.
